poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor's odd behavior
This is how the scene for where Marty and Kevin notice Victor acting in a strange mood in A Zebra Wedding. (Marty, Kevin, and Zecora enter the castle) Victor: What is going on here!? Zecora: Ah Victor, my love, Sweet and caring Turtle Dove. Victor: Oh, Zecora. I didn't see you come in. Kevin: Hello, Boss! Victor: "Boss"? Kevin, I have a name. Kevin: Oh, yes, bo.. uh Victor. Marty: Hey, you feeling alright Victor? Victor: Oh sure, why wouldn't I? Marty: Oh, uh just wondering. Victor: Now then, Is everything going to be ready? Zecora: A fine day of Attending, A very special Wedding. Victor: (puts his arm around Zecora) Couldn't of said better myself. Marty: Okay. Um, I think me and Kevin will go check on the others right now. Victor: Sure, you go do that. We'll join ya later. Zecora: (laughs) Marty: Come on, Kevin. Kevin: Right behind you, Marty. (the 2 walk out of the castle) Kevin: Something's wrong. Victor doesn't normally snap at me like that. Marty: I see what you mean, Kevin. I never seenhim act like that before. Kevin: And he always enjoys me calling him "Boss". Marty: Let's go see how everyone else is doing. (in the castle's kitchen) Marty: Well, what do you make of it, Kevin? Kevin: All these party favors look good enough to eat! Rafiki: Marty, Kevin, Care for a sample? Marty: Oh, hey Rafiki. How are things here? Rafiki: Pretty well. How're they coming, Applejack? Applejack: (sets a dish down) Just fine and dandy, this may not be the stuff ah' normally cook. But Victor's a good friend and he and his bride deserve the best for this gig. (to Kevin and Marty) Here y'all, how's about you try some of this here? It was a request from Zecora. Kevin: (takes one and tries it) That's great cooking you did, Applejack. Marty: (tries one himself) This is good stuff AJ. Applejack: Thank ya kindly, Rafiki's shown me a lot about this stuff. (then Victor and Zecora come in) Victor: Hello guys. Kevin: Hey uh....Victor. Marty: Hey Zecora, you and Victor gotta try this stuff! Zecora: (takes ne and tries it) Applejack's desserts are devine, I see that everything's dandy and fine. Victor: (takes one and tries it but is not all too good) Yes, It is. Applejack: Hey, Victor how bout you take some with you? Victor: Oh sure my friend, (he takes a bag) You know, I'm gonna be going now, I'll catch up with you later. (as he leaves he throws the back into the garbage with no one looking but Marty and Kevin notice) Marty: What the?! Zecora: He'd sure enjoys Applejack's dessert, A small taste did not hurt. Marty: But Auntie! Victor just threw the.. oh nevermind. Come on Kevin. (the 2 leave the kitchen) (in the hall where the after party takes place) Kevin: So, Now what, Marty? Marty: I think now, we should check on the after party stuff. Pinkie Pie: (pops out) Hi guys! Kevin: Yah! Pinkie, don't sneak up on us like that! Pinkie Pie: Sorry, Charlie, Stefano, King Julein, and I are just getting ready for our after party dance practice. Charlie: (notices Marty and Kevin) Oh good, you guys are just in time to see our stuff! Stefano: Just you wait 'til you see our moves. Marty: So, how are things doing? Kevin: Have you guys noticed Victor being odd? Charlie: No, we haven't. Marty: We just thought we'd ask. King Julien: Oh good, you guys are here! Now I can show you one of the songs I choose! Kevin: Let's see it King Julien. King Julien: Hit it! (Pinkie Pie and Charlie start up the music as King Julien starts to sing) King Julien: There's a place where the crazy moon Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom Will carry you away Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines And the rhino rhumba in a conga line And the pink flamingoes are intertwined As the stars come out to play In Upendi Where the passionfruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will lead you there. (song ends) Marty: Not bad. You guys keep up the good work. Pinkie Pie: Thanks Marty! I'm sure Zecora will like it too! Charlie: Me too, Pinkie. Wouldn't you agree Stefano? Stefano: Yeah, I say this is the best work we've done yet! (then Victor and Zecora come in) Pinkie Pie: HIya Zecora! Hiya Victor! What do you two think of our dance moves? Zecora: Category:Stuingtion Category:Movies Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Disney crossovers